Talk:Bankai User
Deletion There is no point to this article it just has the same information that apperas under Bankai which is where it belongs plus it includes alot of expeculation which has no place in this wiki if no one objects to it i will put this article as a canfitate for deletion WhiteStrike 03:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 05:21, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I object. Seriously, you're either disregarding the efforts the other users' hard work on this, or you're just needed attention. It's always the same stuff "Erase this, keep that, blah blah blah". You know, real life is different, where nature can just simply destroy us, and there's nothing we and our policies is going to do about it. Don't start with that "end this senseless argument" speech again. If you want to see this article being deleted just for sastifying your own ego and abusing your high and mighty authority, then I will remove its content right now. Honestly, some of you users are starting to really disappoint me and I'm really not impressed, not even the slightest. Sun-Sun 07:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC)Sun-Sun I object. I object. It should be allowed. There is room for this article and he obviously worked hard on it. I object. Wow.... Remember that wiki is communauty :D ? We shouldn't delete a page (that fit with the wiki, of course) without getting the communauty's idea about it, and exactly, as on Wikpedia, there is THIS PAGE to talk about deletin, and vote, actually it's empty, but we should better use it ^^... Mili-Cien 01:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I see your point, but deleting may be a bit harsh. Perhaps the article could be re-worked to be about Bankai in general? A lot of work clearly went into this and it would be a shame to just delete it... LapisScarab 02:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 02:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah. It would be. But maybe, I like it the way it is, but if you say so, but don't remove the important details. Sorry it took a while to comment back, first of all i put it in the talk page so i could be discussed whether to delete it not second while i do see that you spend time written this article they are a couple of things that are misleding. The term "Bankai User" is never used in either the manga, anime or movies so that in it self is something that brough me to check the article. second the way you label the headers for each part of the article is not very clear like stating that Zaraki is a "Shinigami that cannot use or achieve Bankai" can leave some one to believe that he can never do it, samething can be though of the one label "Shinigami that try to achieve Bankai, but is too difficult for them to unlock it" it is assummed that they did not finish theyr training but never stated. If the article were to be rewritten in a way that is more clear i would not have any problem with it. If everyone else feels that it is fine the way it is I will back down with no problem thank you for your time WhiteStrike 01:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC)